letsmirageprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
LMPC01
is the first episode of the fan series Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. In this episode, Cherry meets Hana and becomes a Pretty Cure named Cure Blossom Mirage. Plot When 14-year-old Cherry meets a mascot named Hana, she learns she is destined to become a Pretty Cure and save the world from evil! Characters *Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage *Kurumi Daisy *Cure Moonlight Mirage *Queen Mirage *Kira *Hana *Taika *Kurokokoro *Hanasaki Kiseki *Shimai Yukai *Shimai Chie *Yamaoka Shikai Major Events *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' officially starts, replacing Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *The destruction of the Mirage Kingdom is shown. *Cherry meets a mascot named Hana. *The first Kurokokoro is summoned. *Cherry transforms into Cure Blossom Mirage for the first time. *''Blossom Wind'' is first performed. Trivia *This is the only episode of the four Cure introduction episodes that doesn't have the new Cure's name in the title. Summary/Transcript - Transcript= *''are evacuating the Mirage Kingdom after an explosion occurs. The scene cuts to Queen Mirage, about to order the princess to attack the target.'' *'Queen Mirage': Princess! *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': to Queen Mirage's location I think I know what you mean. You want me to--- *'Queen Mirage': Sorry to interrupt, but I give orders. You have to attack the target that's attacking the kingdom. *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': I will do so. Don't worry! to run to the location of target I'll have everything under control in no time! *''then sees the target, Taika, causing another explosion.'' *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': whispers Taika... *'Taika': around to see the princess, ready for attacking Oh, great. The princess. *'Kira': over to Cure Moonlight Mirage Do your best, princess-kira. *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': Thanks, Kira. *''and Cure Moonlight Mirage start up a battle. Before the princess can do anything, Taika sends an attack to her. She is then attacked, and has fallen down, defeated.'' *'Taika': You really are weak, aren't you? I'll see you later. I have to destroy your kingdom. departs *'Kira': Princess! over to her Are you okay-kira? *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': gets up I think...we'll have to...evacuate to Earth... *'Kira': I'm right there with you-kira. *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': But before we do that... Hana! Miracle! Bright! It's your job to find the remaining Pretty Cure. They're our only other hope. *''mascots then evacuate, before the others follow behind'' *'Cure Moonlight Mirage': Please, Pretty Cure. You're the only hope to stop evil... *''initiates. Then, a subtitle appears.'' *''by Cherry'' Dreams That Do Come True! A Pretty Cure is Born! *''is black, then fades in to reveal an alarm clock that says 6:59 AM. It then changes to 7:00 AM and goes off. The scene cuts over to a girl laying in bed, pulling the covers over her. She then sits up as if awakening from a dream.'' *'Cherry': Can't I just wait a few more minutes? Can't I just have time to get over that weird dream from last night? *'Kiseki': Cherry! I've been waiting for you to get dressed and come down for breakfast! *'Cherry': Do I have to? *'Kiseki': You'll be late if you don't! *'Cherry': What time is it anyway? over at the alarm clock, which now says 7:10 AM Eh?! The bus is coming in 5 minutes! to get her school clothes, then rushes to put them on. She rushes to fix her hair and put it in a ponytail, then rushes downstairs, out of breath *'Kiseki': Why, there you are! Your bus just left a few minutes ago. *'Cherry': My bus what?! I just woke up late and got to a bad start! Can't you drive me to school? *'Kiseki': Once you eat your breakfast, I could. You just eat first, then I'll finish the last of dishes and drive you to school. *'Cherry': You don't have time to finish dishes! *''cuts to Kiseki, then to a car. It is revealed Kiseki is now driving Cherry to school'' *'Cherry': You know, I had a very strange dream last night, where there was a princess of some kingdom failing to defeat some villain. Can you believe that? *'Kiseki': Sweetie, you have to understand that isn't real. It's only in your head and it's best you forget about it. stops the car, in front of the school Well, here we are. Have a great day, Cherry! *''cuts to inside the school, then we see Cherry walking to her class'' *'Cherry': Well...remember, forget about the dream, and go to class. into classroom *''are about 20 other students, sitting at their desks chatting and drawing. Cherry then takes her seat'' *'Cherry': at a blue-haired girl next to her What's going on? *''other girl faces her'' *'Cherry': Daisy, are you going to answer me? *'Daisy': Oh, sorry! You're only a few minutes late, and it's what is called "study time", remember that? Most of the time we just chat or draw, but back to my discussion with my friends! other students *'Cherry': Oh...I guess I could talk to Yukai and Chie about that dream. two brown-haired girls in front of and next to Cherry Yukai, Chie, could I tell you something? *'Yukai': Cherry! Is there something wrong? *'Chie': Remember, we're always here if you need anything. *'Cherry': Would you believe me if I said that someone's kingdom was destroyed by someone else? *'Yukai and Chie': at each other What? *'Chie': Listen, Cherry. That was probably a dream. If you want to tell anyone about it, go ask Shikai. *'Cherry': Sure thing! up from her seat and walks over to a black-haired boy. Then she taps on his shoulder. Shikai! Shikai! *'Shikai': What's happening, Cherry? *'Cherry': I want to tell you someone's kingdom was destroyed by another person! *'Shikai': And where was it? *'Cherry': I don't know! *'Shikai': I can't really believe you if you don't know the kingdom. Why don't you go talk to Daisy? *'Cherry': (thinking) Of course! Daisy's my best friend! She'll always understand! *''cuts over to Daisy, scribbling on a piece of paper'' *'Daisy': This, this, this... *'Cherry': Daisy! *'Daisy': Woah, Cherry, what? *'Cherry': Someone's kingdom was destroyed! *'Daisy': Whose kingdom? *'Cherry': I don't even know that! *'Daisy': Cherry...were you dreaming silly images? *'Cherry': But I thought you did that a lot. *'Daisy': I do, I do! Actually, not as often... *'Cherry': So do you understand? *'Daisy': ...Nope. *'Cherry': (sighs, then sits down at her desk with an upset face) *''cuts to Cherry, still upset, walking home'' *'Cherry': And I'm usually enthusiastic about soccer practice... Why won't anyone--- *''falls from the sky onto Cherry's face'' *'Cherry': (screams) *'???': (screams) *'Cherry': What the heck are you?! *'???': Oh, I'm very sorry about that-hana! I'm a mascot named Hana! I come from the Mirage Kingdom because of its destruction-hana. *'Cherry': Mirage...Kingdom? I remember there was a kingdom in my dream last night that was destroyed. Three mascots, one that looked like you, were sent to find Pretty Cure... *'Hana': That's because that was true-hana! The vision was sent to you as a sign of what you must protect-hana! *'Cherry': So it was real... *'Hana': And a lady of evil forces, Taika, is also plotting to destroy the Earth by taking the black Mirage Souls of people and turn them into Kurokokoros-hana! Only the Pretty Cure are protected-hana! *'Cherry': Taika? Destroy Earth? Mirage Souls? Kurokokoro? What's going on?! *'Hana': I'll help you out-hana. *''cuts to Daisy, Yukai, and Chie, ready to go shopping'' *'Daisy': All right! I'm going to buy a lot of candy! That food is delicious! *''and Chie look at each other'' *'Chie': Actually, we're shopping for clothes. *'Yukai': Maybe another time, Daisy. *''two desert Daisy to do their shopping together'' *'Daisy': But I can still buy candy! Lots and lots of sweet, sweet candy! *'???': I'm afraid not, young lady. *'Daisy': around Wh-Who are you? Where are you?! *'???': I'm right in front of you. *''returns to position to see a silver-haired woman standing in front'' *'Daisy': Eh?! *'???': Nice to meet you. Call me Taika. *'Daisy': Taika? That's all you've got? *''glances at Daisy, and it shows she has a black Mirage Soul'' *'Taika': I have a little something for you. *'Daisy': Like what? *'Taika': Mirage Soul, come out! *''screams, then falls to the ground. Taika is holding a black Mirage Soul in her hand'' *'Taika': That was too easy. Darkness arise! Kurokokoro, I summon you! Mirage Soul at a bench and it turns into a monster *''and Hana peek from a bush'' *'Cherry': Daisy! *'Hana': That bench is a Kurokokoro-hana! *'Cherry': That's all? *'Hana': No! I mean, those black monsters, like that bench, are the Kurokokoros I mentioned-hana! *'Cherry': Excuse me, but I'm going to run now. up, then runs off *'Hana': I'm coming with you-hana! *''cuts to Cherry running away from the monster, with Hana behind'' *'Cherry': What do I do?! *'Hana': Don't worry, because you're a Pretty Cure-hana! *'Cherry': I am?! *''two hide behind a building'' *'Hana': into a module-like item Don't ask about this, just yell "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" and you'll transform into a Pretty Cure-hana! *'Cherry': You're making my nervous! I have to become a hero? *'Hana': Just do it-hana! *'Cherry': nods Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage! *''cuts to Cherry's Pretty Cure transformation sequence'' *'???': The scarlet flower of Earth, Cure Blossom Mirage! *'Hana': Yes! You transformed-hana! *''Kurokokoro finds the two'' *'Hana': And the Kurokokoro has found us-hana! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': Again? I have to run again? *'Hana': Yes. drops from her face *'Cure Blossom Mirage': So you mean it can see? *'Hana': Yes! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': Okay. and screams at the same time *'Hana': She had to do that-hana? Wait up! Wait up! *''two begin to run from the Kurokokoro'' *'Cure Blossom Mirage': I just noticed something! I'm faster right now than when I am in civilian! *'Hana': Pretty Cure has those special abilities-hana! Remember, they're superheroes-hana! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': Oh, right. *'Hana': (thinking) I forgot! She can perform Blossom Wind when she summons her item-hana! *''Kurokokoro tries to attack, but the two dodge. They then find another location to hide'' *'Hana': I want to mention something-hana! If you summon your item, you can purify the Kurokokoro and return the girl's Mirage Soul-hana! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': Her name is Daisy... *'Hana': Well just shout "Mirage Baton! Come forth!" and you'll know the rest-hana! *''Kurokokoro is running to the duo's spot'' *'Hana': Now! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': nods Mirage Baton! Come forth! *''baton-like item appears, and Cure Blossom Mirage takes hold of it'' *'Hana': And right before the Kurokokoro found us-hana! *'Cure Blossom Mirage': Attack set! Pretty Cure...Blossom Wind! *''saying the incantation, Cure Blossom Mirage draws a quick, invisible flower with her baton, then pushes it to the Kurokokoro, purifying it'' *'Hana': You did it-hana! You did it-hana! *'Taika': You! You ruined my perfect day! I'll be back, just wait! *''Mirage Soul returns to Daisy, and she wakes up'' *'Daisy': What...happened? That was quite a weird dream I had... someone standing in the distance Are you the Pretty Cure from the dream I just had? *'Cure Blossom Mirage': She's suspicious of me! What do I do now?! *'Hana': Just go find somewhere where Daisy won't see you detransform-hana! *''two hide, then Cherry emerges from the spot. She then kneels down to Daisy's level'' *'Cherry': Daisy? Are you okay? *'Daisy': Some kind of Pretty Cure hero saved me in my dream! That little scene taught me not to feel that shopping is super important! *'Cherry': Thank goodness! Now, let's get you home. *''two are walking home together, then Daisy sees her father'' *'Daisy': Thanks for helping me get home, Cherry! *'Cherry': See you tomorrow! *''flies over to Cherry'' *'Hana': Good job today-hana! *'Cherry': I guess I should get used to it, right? *'Hana': You've got a while to save the world-hana. *'Cherry': Well let's go to my home and learn more about Pretty Cure! *''two make their way to Cherry's house, and the screen fades to black. The ending plays and the episode ends'' }} Category:Episodes Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure